Previous experiments on human mammary tissues have demonstrated that carcinomas elicit an angiogenic response in a high percentage of cases, whereas resting epithelium and benign lesions do not. The objective of this work is to study the angiogenic capacity of the human thyroid by comparing the behavior of the normal gland to that of hyperplastic and neoplastic lesions, either benign or malignant.